


Regalo de Adiós

by karake456



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, M/M, ooc, selfcest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karake456/pseuds/karake456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Por qué no cierras tu ojos...Y te muestro lo que dejarse llevar trae? Crack. Regalo de Navidad. Archer x Shiro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regalo de Adiós

**Author's Note:**

> Un delicado presente para mi dulce dama.

Corrían los tiempos contemporáneos. Época de entendimiento, pasiones desenfrenada bajo la fachada austera del racional individualismo, liberación del marco abstracto de la religión y el nacimiento de sustitutos a los dioses que hasta estos momentos dominaban la opinión pública. Considerándose ahora simples causantes de guerras e impedimentos infectados. Marx se conversaba tranquilamente junto a las catedrales del Vaticano, bebiendo el humeante paraíso de una taza de café o una cerveza a orillas del llano latino. La época del conocimiento, pintando de verdes las memorias de los árabes y el pater romano, tan inteligentes, realizadores de las mayores maravillas en la historia de los tiempos...Incapaces de extender la cascada refrescante a los sentidos que son el conocimiento básico: la escritura y los libros, a un rango universal. Hasta el pequeño, despreciable sucio vagabundo, bebía fácilmente de los líquidos antes sólo disponibles a reyes o sangre reales.

Las soluciones de significativos mitos, sin embargo, permanecían tan impenetrables como las primeras fiestas en las que fueron pronunciados por aquellos viejos estafadores, llamados supuestos brujos a voces de sus perseguidores y estafados. Confundidos tras los cánticos latinos y demostraciones absurdas de humos coloridos, asfixiantes. La magia, como ciencia antigua hechizaba aún las mentes, creando espacios indescriptibles en la imaginación humana, orígenes de muchas leyendas, donde la historia y la ficción se mezclan como una hasta límites indescriptibles.

Una muestra destacada del fenómeno mencionado anteriormente, sería el del conocido “Santo Grial”. Mencionado por Chétien de Troyes en su famoso cuento “Perceval” donde se cuenta la historia del homólogo aspirante a formar parte de la corte del Rey Arturo, cuyo final incompleto abrió paso a distintas rutas, lecturas y apreciaciones. Sin embargo, se debe tener en cuenta que la mayoría gira en torno a una sola cosa: La divinidad. El espiritismo de que el encontrar algo más fuera de los conocimientos normales no es una locura, sino, un sueño que debe ser alcanzado. 

Entre la primeras y destacadas continuaciones a este misterio, se localiza inmediatamente a Perceval, narrado a través de las manos anglosajonas de un poeta clásico, desde su nacimiento escrito hasta la supuesta muerte en la que se lleva el Santo Grial a las regiones celestiales, conocido en esta edición como una copa sagrada hermosamente decorada y rica, contenedora de la sangre del Salvador. Por supuesto, hay otras líneas históricas menos fantásticas pero, igualmente inviables con muestras patentes, como la historia de José de Arimatea y las reliquias sagradas o la orden creada en función de protegerla…  
Leer no te ayudará, no en esta guerra.

La voz resonó en eco por la habitación sobriamente amueblada. Pilas y pilas de libros viejos, polvorientos, posiblemente se destruirían al tocarlos, llevándose consigo kilos de conocimiento. El joven pelinaranja apartó la mirada de la pantalla luminiscente frente a él. Sus ojos marrones reflejando la luz filtrándose a través de las cortinas del gran ventanal, al volverse a la figura que, abruptamente, había interrumpido sus investigaciones casuales. Buscaba un modo de explicar lo que allí sucedía, de justificar toda aquella sangre derramada a través del tiempo y los lazos sanguíneos de generaciones mágicas.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- susurró sin mucho ánimo, acercándose a un par de libros tirados a un costado del laptop utilizado. Guardó el aparato usando su mano izquierda, memorizando la dirección en caso de que volviera a necesitar su ayuda. Lo dudaba, ni siquiera entendías los motivos principales ¿Cómo justificar lo demás?. Cerró los ojos, bajando la cabeza en un gesto doloroso. ¿Por qué debían participar en semejante lucha? ¿Qué sentido tenía cumplir tus deseos íntimos, si la gente moría luchando? El puño le temblaba, la injusticia que era esto acuchillando su corazón.

-¿Los libros no se me pueden antojar, solo porque estés aquí? –la cercanía del susurro lo hizo saltar en su sitio, tensándose. Debió darse cuenta de su rapidez y que darle la espalda era un error fatal. Olvidando por momentos que no estaba tratando con humanos, sino con seres fuera de su comprensión. Los brazos musculosos lo rodearon debajo de las axilas, manifestando la fuerza contenida de estos en un apretón amistoso. Ahora sí, estaba extrañado y muy confuso. Sus mejillas se colorearon al observar de reojo como unos orbes azulados taladraban los propios, buscando algo que no alcanzaba a comprender en su totalidad.- Shirō. –entrecerró sus ojos. Escuchar su nombre, teñido por esas ganas y ese deseo… ¿Qué era ese cosquilleo en sus manos y extremidades? Tragó, sus sirenas internas alarmándolo. 

Conocía a su atacante. Era un matón odioso, fiel solo a lo que consideraba correcto. Sarcástico y poco amable con aquellos inferiores a él. No podía evitar sentir algo de repulsión, después de todo, lo insultaba siempre que tenía una oportunidad o, manifestaba un odio arraigado hacia sus propias opiniones.- Archer. No me toques. –Se volvió, liberándose sin impedimentos del agarre contrario, dando severos pasos alejándose. A pesar de su carácter…Era incapaz de sentir algo más allá. El peliblanco sonrió de lado, frunciendo el ceño. Los brazos cruzados en su pecho, retándolo a sacarlo de allí. Detestaba esa sonrisa segura. Odiaba el modo en que lo manipulaba y ayudaba por la intervención de su Master.

-Te ayudaba a relajarte. –Se justificó sin agregar nada más, ignorando la petición mientras salvaba la distancia entre ambos.- Debes aprender a seguir tu instinto. O morirás. –subió la barbilla con desprecio, mirándolo altivo. Levantó una mano, rozando la mejilla sonrojada. El joven saltó hacia atrás inmediatamente, recibiendo un golpe por la pared, apartándose como si los dedos dejaran marcas a fuego en su carne. Estaba temblando cuando Archer continuó hablando, disimulando la gracia que su timidez le causaba en tanto se acercaba, acorralándolo.- Aún no es suficiente. Calma tu mente, busca lo que tu cuerpo desea y la lucha fructificará los caminos por los que andes –sujetó la barbilla con violencia, levantándolo a sus ojos como énfasis a sus palabras. El temor de las castañas provocó una furia tozuda que logró aplacarse ante el siguiente suceso.

-¿Qué servirá el entregarme a ti? ¿En qué cambiará esta guerra? –apenas un murmullo lograba escaparse de sus labios. ¡Esto no tiene sentido, Shirō! Aléjate…Huye…Llama a Saber…Por primera vez en tu vida, se egoísta. Pensaba el peliblanco, atento al agarre a sus ropas en un ataque histérico del joven, unas lágrimas solitarias manchando el carmín de sus mejillas mientras sus miradas se encontraban, transmitiéndose sentimientos y preocupaciones fuertes. Compartidas por ambos- ¿¡Qué sentido tiene hacerme fuerte si personas continuarán muriendo!? -Fue suficiente para Archer, una mueca de duda marcando sus facciones. Idiota. Niñito idiota y consentido. Tonto. Estúpido…Odio tanto que tu lloriqueo y dolor sean tan familiares.

-Imbécil.- El peliblanco lo empujó, soltando las palmas del látex negro cubriendo su cuerpo, sujetándolo a su vez, arrojándolo a una mesa plagada de libros cercana con un rápido movimiento giratorio de su cuerpo. El estrépito opacó el sonido que el grito del joven produjo, en un gesto asustadizo y cobarde.- ¡Si tanto quieres morir, hubieras dejado de luchar esa noche fatal! –Escupió las palabras, decepción plagando su faz oscura y sus orbes color cielo. 

Dio un par de pasos al frente, acelerando a medida que la separación se cortaba. Shirō sentado al borde del delicado conjunto antiguo que profería quejas cada vez que se movía, mirando al piso y sujetando su brazo lastimado ligeramente, luchando por no caer en la decepción que lo plagaba. La humillación estéril…Pero, negándose a llamar a su querida Saber.- Tú no quieres eso. –Archer lo empujó de nuevo, posando las extremidades superiores entre los espacios de los brazos de Shirō, inclinándose sobre su rostro sin recibir ninguna recriminación aparte de una mirada vacía y terca. Rió suavemente, entrecerrando los ojos- Lo que quieres es…Vivir. –acariciando los costados del cuerpo juvenil, posó un beso efímero en los labios entreabiertos. Preparados para recibirlo.

No recibió luchas ni mordiscos. Siquiera una patada o golpe hubiera sido suficiente para molestarlo irremediablemente. Y él lo sabía. Simplemente, continuó el beso. Buscó la lengua contraria, bailando a un ritmo sensual contra esta. Con ella. Dejando que la experiencia ajena lo guiará, abrazando su nuca y profundizando el beso, ladeando la cabeza como ayuda extra. Seguía sin sentir nada más que lo de antes, es decir, la furia y la atracción repelente. Tal vez un poco aguda era su atracción, sin llegar a algo como el amor o el cuidado. Respetaba a Archer, simple y llanamente, porque mantenía a una preciada amiga a salvo.  
Pese a ser el personaje más ingenuo que jamás conoció, había que admitir que era hermoso. Precioso. Inocente en un modo completamente nuevo, añorando cariño o compresión. Por eso, sería mejor matarlo antes de que se mancillara y diera origen a él mismo. Uno que solo imitaba al pobre Shirō antiguo. Plagado de dolores, penas y sueños frustrados. Era necesario. Pese a lo mucho que lo amara…Le daría un último obsequio antes de su terrible final, acercándose cada día un paso. Archer apretó el agarre, subiendo la camisa usual de su yo joven, cortando un beso con un mordisco juguetón en el labio inferior. Provocando un jadeo delicioso mientras lo despojaba de la prenda. Esta terminó lejos de allí, sobre un globo terráqueo.

Cayeron al suelo por la fuerza con la que encontraron de nuevo sus labios. Desesperados, jadeaban al peliblanco colocarse entre las piernas ajenas y rozar ambos entrepiernas aun enfundadas en ropa en rápida fricción, cubriendo los ruidos sospechosos que pudieran atraer intrusos indeseados. Se negaban a separarse más de unos segundos, las lenguas de ambos salpicando salivas mientras buscaban cada uno dominar esa unión extraña. Demostrarle al otro quién tenía razón incluso en un ataque tan íntimo como aquel, las caricias pecaminosas ayudando a romper la desconcentración del pelinaranja, Archer delineando la forma desnuda de los pezones rosados con un par de dígitos traviesos. Deleitado en la recepción, la lucha y, sin embargo, la entrega completa a ese momento excitado por la curiosidad.

Rompió el beso, brindándole una victoria inesperada para comenzar a repasar las cerezas erectas con el músculo húmedo de los sabores combinados de los dos. Succionaba uno. Pellizcaba el otro. Así es como iba, cerrando los ojos en concentración a su tarea celestial, el pelinaranja cubriendo sus ojos por la vergüenza. Gimiendo como una zorra barata en pleno calentón, sus pómulos sonrojados hasta lo indecible y el sudor nerviosos mojando su frente.- N-no…¡E-eso no, Arch–el moreno sonrió burlón contra la piel, repasando la línea entre las tetillas hasta el apetitoso cuello níveo con amables besos, mordisqueando travieso su totalidad. Moviendo los dedos que acababa de introducir en boca ajena, evitando gemir por las manos diligentes acariciando el doloroso bulto en su pantalón.- Shhh… ¿Qué te dije de seguir tus instintos? –suspiró, temblando a su pesar. Esto sería un poco más complicado de lo que creía. 

Era difícil resistirse a la visión que Shirō presentaba: labios entrecerrados, rosas e hinchados por el trato, succionando sensualmente el par de dígitos que pronto se adentrarían más en él de lo que nunca soñó. Cabello desordenado, sudoroso y esparcido libre en la madera oscura que, contrastaba perfectamente con la piel ligeramente rosada, plagada de gotas que nunca se cansaría de quitar lamiéndolas una a una. Negó, continuando los mordiscos en su vientre de modo brusco y rudo, no debía caer en la tentación de unirse a él. Le apartó las manos de si, ganándose una mirada temerosa tan irresistible que tardó unos segundos en apartar la visión. Sacó los dedos de su boca, examinando la humedad en ellos. Perfectos.- Ve hasta allí –Señaló con la mano libre el respaldar del sillón, concentrando para no fijarse en lo expuesto que había quedado. En lo sumiso que estaba dispuesto a ser- Sujétate. 

Shirō realizó diligentemente lo que se le pedía, caminando rápidamente. Estaba algo…Excitado. Y muy interesado en lo que podría suceder. Tuvo que inclinarse debido a lo bajo que era el mueble, apoyando las manos sin convencerse por completo. Dejando su parte trasera expuesta. ¿Cuál era el sentido de esto? Le intrigaba, esperando pacientemente sin voltearse, escuchando un extraño rumor parecido a cuando se desliza un cierre- ¿Archer? –Llamó confuso, su boca siendo cubierta por la mano hermana de la que estuvo atendiendo. Se le erizó la piel y, a pesar de poder sentir como en su espalda se apoyaba un torso desnudo cálido, sintió un frío. Estaba asustado ahora. ¿Qué haces? Buscó voltearse de nuevo, reteniéndolo firmemente el peliblanco en su lugar. Otro temblor lo invadió por la respiración en su cuello y la dureza en contra de su trasero, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. “Archer…¿P-por qué bajas mi pantalón y ropa interior?”

-No tomará mucho…-un beso en su nuca. Dulce, amable. Y acariciaban su entrada. De golpe los ojos volvieron a su estado sorprendido, arqueando su espalda en un movimiento involuntario. Uno de los dedos humedecidos, y algo frío, se abrió paso como pudo en la estrechez presente. Se removió un poco, gimiendo ahogado contra el cuerpo detrás. Dolía.- Shhh…-más besos. Unas caricias en su cadera desnuda y el movimiento lento del invasor. Expandiéndolo. Palpándolo poco a poco por dentro. Introduciéndose hasta lo máximo. Buscando… ¿Q-qué?

\- ¡A-ah! –El grito se deslizó entre los defensas del moreno, enviando un escalofrío hasta su miembro ya completamente dispuesto a comenzar. Reacomodó la mano, opacando la creciente sinfonía al haber tocado la próstata contraria. El pelinaranja apretando el cuero de la funda oscura que cubría el mueble, gimiendo contra la piel del moreno. La mezcla de dolor, placer. Miedo, sorpresa…Adictiva. Quería más, sin saber que exactamente. Movía las caderas lentamente, jadeando al sentir otro corrientazo. Presionaba sin parar allí, llevándolo a un éxtasis poco conocido, solo explorado por los instantes solitarios.- Mgh! Mmgn! –Archer se mordió los labios, apoyándolos sobre el sudoroso cabello ajeno. Aspirando el fragante olor humano y sin mancha, jadeando en su contención mientras rozaba la piel de la cintura con su propio miembro, aumentando la velocidad de su dígito contra el lugar placentero. Suspiró, embriagado. Era maravillosamente perfecto. Le entregaría lo mejor que pudiera…Haría que su último placer fuera inolvidable. 

-¿Quieres más? –Un gemido especialmente fuerte junto con el movimiento de caderas correspondiente le indicaron que era así. Pero, no bastaba. Extrajo el apéndice, sujetándolo por el cabello sin darle tiempo a quejas o recriminaciones. Hizo que girara sobre su cuerpo, quedando frente a frente. Ojos castaños chispeantes encontrándose con azules mares. Tuvo especial cuidado que solo sus torsos se tocaran, alejando sus miembros. Acariciando su rostro sonrojado y adorable, manteniéndose impasible.- Te daré mucho más –deslizó el pulgar por la mejilla, suspirando en rendición. Bajó los brazos hasta su trasero, apretándolo deliciosamente. 

Shirō buscó los labios contrarios, abrazándolo por los hombros, gimiendo al notar la desnudes completa de su alternativo yo. Acarició las carnes que alcanzaba, deleitado en el modo en que la faz del moreno se contorsionaba en muecas lujuriosas. Este no se quedó atrás, aprovechando para clavar sus dientes en la irresistible forma de su cuello al desnudo, separando las nalgas para volver a unirlas, apretando la entrada ardiente.- ¡Oh! – podía sentir el palpitar deseable del pene contrario contra su estómago, el modo en que sus propios músculos se contraían y el ansia indescriptible que volviera a introducir sus dedos en su interior. Que volviera a activar el botón carnoso que era su próstata.- Archer, apresúrate…Ngh…-Suplicó en contra de su labia, succionando juguetonamente. Entrecerrados sus ojos, notó la sorpresa del peliblanco.

-Idiota…-Susurró en respuesta, entreabriendo su boca para dejarle paso al intenso entrechoque de sus lenguas. Babeando la comisura de sus labios, uniéndolos unos hilos cuando se separaban para aspirar una bocanada de aire que en esos momentos lucía tan innecesaria, el puesto de lo más importante otorgado a la unión próxima de ellos dos. Archer ya no podía seguir pensando que podría jugar con él y, luego actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Ahora debía asegurarle a Shirō que le pertenecería a él. Que su futuro estaba completamente a su merced. Separándose, murmuró con voz ronca en el oído ajeno.

\- Tócame. –Un rastro de duda en las facciones jóvenes. El temblor al acercarse a la extensión contraria.

Exclamó enfurecido, la impaciencia dolorosa en su cuerpo palpitante.- ¡Hazlo, ya! –Sonó a súplica a juicio de Shirō, sonriéndole con maldad al rodear su mano en la masa de carne oscura.- Mm…-el peliblanco frunció el ceño, cerrando los ojos en una expresión aliviada. No quería admitirlo, pero, de verdad necesitaba eso también. Olvidarse por unos instantes de la guerra, la sangre, su misión…Perderse en los confines poderosos del abismo, arrojándose junto a otra alma sin meditaciones o dudas.- Mueve tu mano –ordenó, lamiendo distraídamente sus dedos, deslizándolos por la columna ajena hasta la entrada poco dilatada, introduciendo dos de un golpe. Tomando con la otra el miembro contrario.

Archer movía los dedos en el interior del chico retorciéndose, acariciando su miembro con torpeza y poca concentración. Los gemidos de ambos resonando en la sala, completamente absortos en lo que estaban haciendo y sintiendo.- ¡S-sí!… ¡A-archer!..-arqueó la espalda prontamente volvió a ser invadido por la sensación sublime de antes combinada con el movimiento rápido sobre su propio miembro, apretando sin querer su agarre sobre el duro cuerpo ajeno, ganándose una mirada de odio y un gemido inesperado para el otro. Como venganza, los toques adquirieron una intensidad errática. Lenta. Y torturadora. 

-Jeh…-se apartó un poco del cabello que se había pegado a su frente, volviendo a masturbar a su amante. Era cómico ver como mordía la mano que le sobraba, retorciéndose al menor roce como diciéndole “Archer, tómame. Por favor” Y, tal vez, fuera cierto porque no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Y su mano era cada vez más atrevida, rápida. Deliciosa y aliviadora. Jadeó al imaginarse dentro de él. De expandir esa estrechez tan destacable que sus a sus propios dedos se les dificultaba manejar.- Lo siento, no será hoy. –Le apartó la extremidad de un manotón, arrodillándose frente a él. Sin dejar de apretar la próstata, besó el miembro.- Pero…Esto se sentirá muy bien…-

Y sin más, se lo introdujo en la boca, acariciando la extensión con la respectiva mano, cerrando los ojos mientras repasaba lo poco, en su boca, con su lengua. El gemido alto del pelinaranja no se hizo esperar, acariciando su cabello mientras los dedos seguían torturándolo, abriéndose en tijera. Río entre dientes. Lindo~ Hundió su cabeza, chupando mientras la subía y bajaba, utilizando sus mejillas y lengua para darle todo el placer que deseara. Como solo utilizaba su boca, comenzó a masturbarse el mismo. Gimiendo contra la delicada piel, provocando escalofríos ajenos.- ¡Archer! –Abrió las piernas, sujetándose como podía para no caer al suelo.

Se encontraban ahora extrayendo y penetrándolo rápidamente, lo más profundo que lograba alcanzar, siendo atendido lo demás por su diligente modo de ser. Acelerando el paso y la profundidad a la que llegaba, metiéndoselo de golpe hasta el fondo y quedando así. Jadeó al subir, sin sacárselo entero de la boca, lamiéndolo mientras recuperaba el aliento. Los ojos azules lo taladraron, una sonrisa curvada en sus labios. Estaba palpitando. El sabor cambiado, salándose poco a poco. Repitió varias veces lo mismos, Shirō cerrando los ojos mientras jalaba los blancos cabellos.- ¿C-cómo rayos…?- Era excesivamente bueno en esto. Sus ambos lados atacados se sentían maravillosamente.

Lo sacó para responderle, lamiendo el líquido pre-seminal en la punta mientras lo hacía. Aguantó una carcajada ante su confusión.- Es fácil...Conozco cada punto débil de tu cuerpo, Shirō -Se lo introdujo de nuevo, pasándoselo por una de sus mejillas mientras gemía suavemente al sentir como ya pronto se estaba acercando él también. Lo besó de arriba a abajo- Los Servants debemos esforzarnos para complacer…Y yo estoy enseñando como dejarte llevar -se lo metió hasta la mitad, jadeando allí.

No le llegaba tan adentro profundo como esperaba, solo lo suficiente para que pudiera repasarlo con la lengua así, jadeando con placer.- Hmn...Nngh! -Subió para aspirar oxígeno, introduciendo la totalidad hasta lo más que pudo en su garganta. Subió lentamente de nuevo, manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras movía su cabeza con rapidez, reanudando. En tanto, el pelinaranja sentía que era incapaz de seguirle el paso, incluso cuando inició a realizar embestidas en la boca, provocando sonidos de placer en el mayor. Estaba a punto. Solo algo…- ¡Archer! ¡Espera, voy…!

-¿Qué?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño al soltarlo. Le estaba frustrando esa continua interrupción. ¿Es que no podía dejar de hablar? Bueno. Aun le quedaba un as bajo la manga. Si quería venirse, sería dentro de su boca. Le sacó la lengua.- Don’t worry~ -le sonrió una última vez, entrando el tercer y último dedo. Atacaría al mismo tiempo ambos sitios. Y no se resistiría.- Te encantará esto -lamió el pre-seminal, cerrando los ojos. Chupó la punta, presionando con los dedos, introduciéndosela poco a poco. Con sus mejillas acaricio el cuerpo, tratando de atacar siempre la punta con su lengua, sin dejar de jadear y gemir por el apretón en su cabello, acelerando su liberación.

\- ¡Archer! ¡Archer!- Se tensó, arqueando la espalda mientras el grito desgarraba su garganta. El líquido consumido sin tardar por la boca del moreno, su propio semen manchando la alfombra y su mano. Extrajo los dedos, sujetando el cuerpo flácido cayendo sobre él. No había quedado exactamente satisfecho…Pero, estaba feliz pese a lo sucio que había quedado su rostro y cabello. Salió mejor de lo que pensó. Abrazó al joven, levantándose con dificultad hasta dejarlo posado en el mueble. Su cabello estaba más desordenado que de costumbre y de su boca salía un hilillo de baba y semen. Acarició la faz agotada, depositando un beso suave, encantado de haber cumplido su cometido- -Se limpió los restos de semen, levantándose mientras acomodaba su cabello, buscando sus ropas con la mirada. Le sonrió con malicia, vistiéndose con rapidez.  
Caminó hasta la puerta, arrojándole su capa roja. Aún estaba respirando apresuradamente, podía escuchar su corazón acelerado.- Devuélvemela cuando desees- Rió nerviosamente, cerrando detrás de sí para no despertarlo ni alterarlo. Tendría mucho en que pensar. 

“Ya has aprendido como dejarte llevar”


End file.
